


Come Home

by lizziebrooke1



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebrooke1/pseuds/lizziebrooke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Johanssen and her husband, Beck, were enjoying the domestic life. Everything seemed to be going well until Beck was recruited for another away mission. Stranded in space and running low on fuel, it would take nothing short of a miracle to save them now. (Sort of an Apollo 13 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in 4 years. Hope you like it! My lovely friend Amanda was my beta.  
> (Also, I took some liberties with NASA and astronaut retirement for the sake of plot.)

If anyone's picture was meant to be next to Mr. Mom or Trophy Husband, Chris Johanssen fit the bill.

Chris usually cooked breakfast for his two girls: Beth and Adelaide. Beth loved kid's cereal-the kind loaded with sugar and Lord knows what else. Chris nearly had a heart attack when she was pregnant with Adelaide and decided to eat some Cap'n Crunch; at least Addie had the common sense to eat semi-healthy food, even if she did sit in front of the refrigerator while eating. Omlettes, toast, bacon, pancakes, and hashbrowns soon covered the counter, along with Beth's bowl of artificial goodness. The final touch was a bowl of fruit that Chris had started eating about 30 minutes previously. Beth stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed from a late night spent coding while Adelaide bounced around on her little toddler toes. It was a relaxing, normal start to their days, unlike their time on the Ares mission.

Not only was super nerd husband Chris Johanssen an excellent cook, he was also an interior design extrodinaire.  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Chris sighed in exasperation.  
"What? Making the nursery Star Wars themed?" Beth questioned.  
"YES! Hell, our kid isn't even born yet. How will we know if they even like those movies?" Chris said, getting impatient.  
"Because everyone likes Star Wars. And we're nerds. We can't not have a nerdy kid, especially since it's our second," Beth rationalized.

Chris couldn't argue with this; Beth always had to have the last word, and he really didn't want to deal with her pregnancy mood swings, which were the glorious cherry on top. However, he believed that Star Wars was better for young kids, even if he was of the opinion that Star Trek was the better franchise.

Each night, Chris would fall asleep holding Beth. Not even her rapidly growing belly could keep the two apart. Even though Beth was having to code from home, the domestic life fit them perfectly. Beth was always the professional woman whereas Chris preferred the behind-the-scenes work of a housewife, er, househusband.

That was the precise reason why he was shocked when NASA asked him to join the next mission instead of Beth. Although both of them were retired astronauts, Beth knew the code better than anyone. It made absolutely no sense.

Chris had six months before he had to attend training. Luckily, Beth had about 10 weeks until she was due. Chris wasn't too keen on leaving her alone with a new baby, but the mission was only for two years. The less time on Mars, the better. Watney was proof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry a lot about Marvel, Star Wars, and Johanbeck on my tumblr (e57ff.tumblr.com). I follow back!


End file.
